SPOILERS: Luigi (Novelisation Season 1)
This page contains major spoilers of the events of Super Mario Novelisation's first season, including details on the plot and final battle. If you don't want to be spoiled on this upcoming work, it is recommended not to read on. If you don't mind spoilers, it is still recommended not to read on, or read on with caution, as it will ruin all the fun surprises. Summary Luigi is one of the two Star Children, as well as Mario's brother and closest ally, from Super Mario Novelisation. He serves as the second main character of season 1, and shares the same backstory as his brother, as the two have spent all their life together. He is a bit more cowardly than his brother, getting easily scared, but at the same time has shown fighting prowess of the same level of his brother within the Mushroom World. He has a mysterious hidden power within him only brought out through rage known as the Negative Zone, but little is known about it at this point. Despite being seen as more as an ally to Mario in this season, he did fight against King Boo, Crystal King and Monty Tank on his own, proving he is indeed an adept fighter. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, possibly 8-C | High 8-C | High 8-C | At least High 8-C, possibly higher | At least High 8-C Name: Luigi Origin: Super Mario Novelisation: Season 1 Gender: Male Age: ~26 years old Classification: Plumber, Star Child Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Jumping Skill, Versatility, Weapons Mastery (Can wield large hammers and master their usage fairly quickly), Attack Reflection via Hammer. Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, can turn the intangible tangible and can defeat non-corporeal beings (such as ghosts) with Poltergust 3000. Aura (Overwhelming, Fear-Inducing and Rage-Inducing types), Statistics Reduction and Bloodlust via Negative Zone. | Same as before, plus Fire Manipulation (Can create flames and fireballs and use them for a diverse range of attacks), Statistic Amplification (Becomes much stronger in this form) | Same as in base, plus Ice Manipulation (in a similar way to his Fire form’s Fire Manipulation), Statistic Amplification (Becomes much stronger in this form). | Same as base, plus Flight, can use his tail to attack, Statistic Amplification (Becomes much stronger in this form). | Same as base, plus Weapon Creation (Can create hammers from thin air as weapons), Size Manipulation (Can increase the size of his hammers), Cloth Manipulation (Can harden his shell to become a shield to attacks), Statistic Amplification (Gains a significant boost from base, superior to Fire form). Attack Potency: At least Wall level (comparable to Mario), possibly Building level (should scale to Mario’s higher feats) | Large Building level (comparable to Fire Mario) | Large Building level (comparable to Fire form)| At least Building level (comparable to Fire form, contended with Crystal King), possibly higher (Other than Kamek, Crystal King was seen as second to Bowser) | At least Large Building level (superior to Fire form, defeated Petey Piranha) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Capable of lifting large hammers, should be comparable to Mario.) Striking Strength: At least Class KJ (comparable to Mario), likely Class GJ (should scale to Mario’s higher feats.) | Class GJ (comparable to Fire Mario) | Class GJ (comparable to Fire Mario) | At least Class GJ, possibly higher | At least Class GJ (superior to Fire form) Durability: At least Wall level (comparable to Mario) | Large Building level (comparable to Fire Mario) | Large Building level (comparable to Fire Mario)| At least Large Building level (comparable to Fire form, took hits from Crystal King), possibly higher | At least Large Building level (superior to Fire form, took hits from Petey Piranha.) Stamina: High (Rarely tired on his long adventure unless power-ups or extremely tough foes were involved). Range: Standard Melee Range, at least tens of metres with some power-ups and Poltergust 3000. Standard Equipment: Hammer, Super Hammer, Nabbit’s sack (Which contains power-ups such as the Fire Flower, Cape Feather, Super Leaf, Super Mushroom, etc), Poltergust 3000, Goomba Mask (Acts as a disguise). Intelligence: Gifted (May not have as much battle experience as Mario by season’s end, but still mastered his new powers within a few fights and uses newly obtained power-ups and weapons as if they were natural to him. However, this may just be because these qualities are actually natural to him all along, being a Star Child.) Weaknesses: Required stamina to maintain Fire, Ice and Hammer forms. He isn’t really aware of what he’s doing whilst using Negative Zone and forgets the events that occurred in its use afterwards. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hammer/Super Hammer: Luigi wield a large hammer as his weapon of choice in battle. He later acquired the Super Hammer, which is more powerful. * Power-ups: Luigi first encountered power-ups when Mario accidently used a Fire Flower, and soon was able to use them himself. These allow him to increase his power, speed and defence to fight against tougher foes. ** Fire Luigi: By using the Fire Flower, Luigi gains pyrokinetic powers. He can shoot forth fireballs, summon flames and manipulate them at will. *** Green Thunder: Luigi’s version of Mario Finale. A large fiery twin beam, only usable in the Fire form. However, it drains him of his stamina and so he can no longer maintain the form. ** Ice Luigi: Using an Ice Flower, Luigi enters an icy version of his Fire form. It’s essentially the same, expect now has ice powers instead of fire. ** Fox Luigi: Using the Super Leaf, Luigi gains fox ears on his cap, and a bushy fox tail he can use the attack, glide, slow descend and fly. ** Hammer Suit: Granted to him by Rosalina’s wand. Allows him to create hammers as weapons to throw or reflect attacks. He can also alter their size. *** Mega Hammer: A team attack with Mario. Creates a huge wrecking hammer to pound foes. ** Super Mushroom: A suspicious looking power-up Luigi put his hope into in the final battle! Doubles the power of attacks being used and is stackable onto other forms. Can be used by multiple people. * Poltergust 3000: Due to Luigi showing a fearful nature, as well as just coming off as an interesting fellow to E. Gadd, the professor entrusted him with this vacuum-like device. It allows him to not just suck up things, including non-corporeal ghosts, but also turn the intangible tangible and send out powerful gust attacks. Also comes equipped with a torch for light-based attacks. * Negative Zone: When he sees his brother in danger, or possibly dead, he descends into rage and summons a spherical aura. This does all kinds of things to the opponents trapped within, weakening them, making them dizzy, filling them with fear, etc, which in turn makes them much easier to defeat. He, however, is full of the desire to avenge his brother, however, thus isn’t his normal self. He doesn’t quite realise he has this ability and cannot enter it on command. Key: Base | Fire Luigi | Ice Luigi | Fox Luigi | Hammer Suit